Nuclear Winter
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: When 2 sisters Elsa and Anna get a job as a pair of couriers, they have on simple assignment, deliver a Platnium Poker chip to a mysterious hotel in New Vegas, simple right? Soon this job is anything but when the Chip and Anna go missing. Leaving Elsa alone with deathclaws and feuding factions, and a race against time to save her sister and the wasteland.


_**Authors note**_

I own nothing of Fallout or of Frozen or some lines from Romeo and Juliet But I do own this story, so hey can't complain but anyway, I have no idea where or how this story is going to develop but I can promise you that this is going to be good, an oddity but a goody. I'm bring together fallout 4 and and 3 and some how New vegas Not sure how but it can happen, yes they're different time periods but I'll work around it. There will be typos , after all this story was conceived while getting very very stoned like most of my stories, any hoot, I'm giving you a prologue AND a small first chapter. I'll try to update a good pace but i'm also juggling 3 other stories so have patience.

I love reviews and I love readers, so you give me that and I give you more content.

later my Loves

 _ **Prologue**_

War, for centuries has raged in many forms and over many things.

From Food, to Land to gods and oil.

To most war is nothing but mass destruction and murder but in reality it is an art.

From now thing the numbers on the front line to nothing how far it is till ultimate victory or ultimate demise.

From planning the first move, to planting the last flag.

From knowing when your enemy will strike to knowing when to lay low.

From spears,and swords to muskets and cannon fire, to machine guns to missiles.

They led up to one final finale,

The Atomic Bomb.

A weapon weight just over 2400 pounds, can produce an explosive force equivalent to over 1.2 Million Tons of TNT.

A weapon used only twice in the history of man, used within 3 days of each other by the former United States of America against Japan on August 6 and August 9th 1945.

Until almost 132 years later on October 23, 2077 when The Great War had begun

On October 23rd 2077 for 2 and half hours, the world was a lost to sound of Nuclear war, once more.

3 feuding countries, The Soviet Union, The People's Republic of China and The United States of America had been massaging the loins of warfare for 20 years.

And from the fatal loins of this feud came Total Atomic Annihilation, the end of mankind's existence.

From Dawn of mankind, where Ancient grudges bore new mutiny, to the end of it, one thing and one thing alone is guaranteed,

War, war never changes.

 _ **Chapter 1: I am Alpha**_

December 25th, 2282

"Merry Christmas, Anna." I whispered quietly into my sleeping 16 year old sister's ear, as well as gently shaking her.

It was christmas day, and for the first time in forever, it felt like Christmas.

Even if there was no snow (that I knew of anyway), and we were at least 20 feet underground in a bunker surrounded by a shady but so far harmless bunch calling themselves The Brotherhood of Steel.

It still felt Christmas, because it was a damn miracle and gift to even be alive much less have shelter and Food and most importantly, my sister.

"Mmm Christmas, it's...Chris..t..mas" She yawned then her eyes sprung open and and she bolted up right.

"It's Christmas! It's finally here!" She clapped and hugged me, I sighed and cherished the moment. Moments of true joy were so rare since our parents had died at the battle of Helios One nearly 6 years ago.

"How you get dressed silly and we'll go get breakfast and since it's Christmas I'll let you shoot any weapon you want, sound good?" I said sweetly combing her copper colored hair with my fingers, tugging at the one white streak in her hair.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Even your Weathered 10MM, the that belonged to mom?" I nodded, sounds of happy squealing filled the bunker.

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank yooou!" She squeezed me as hard as she could.

"Woah easy, you might break something of mine!" I chuckled, she let go wincing.

"Sorry, I just get over excited! I'm gonna get dressed." She rooted around her back pack, retrieving some leather armor.

As she got dressed, we chatted.

"So Elsa, where are we headed?" I sighed, honestly I had no idea.

"Well I thought that you'd want to decide, since it's christmas and all…"

'Nice save Elsa. Nice save..' I thought to myself.

She gasped with joy, I tried to hide my nervousness and stifle my groan as I realized what _doors just opened._

"Can we go get some Yao Guai? Pllleeeaassseeeee?!" She begged, I groaned, Yao Guai were found usually near Zion National park which was a 3 day hike depending on what we ran into.

"Really Anna, you do realize that is a 3 day walk?" She grumbled and came out from behind the stack of crates, fully dressed.

"Yeah but I'm tired of leftover bark scorpion and Blanco Mac N' Cheese." She whined

"I know Anna and I am too but you need to realize how dangerous this trip could be," I sighed and stood up brushing off my pants.

"Okay tell you what we'll go out to the Sharecropping farms and get some veggies and then we'll hunt some Radstag and I'll do the magic." Her jaw dropped and she threw herself at me, squeezing me till it hurt.

"Okay, Okay, you can let go Anna." I chuckled, she let go and clapped her hands.

"Do the magic! Do the Magic!" I froze at the words, pain seized my heart as the word triggered the painful memory of me accidentally knocking Anna unconscious with my powers when we were little, I was 10 and she was 6, several years had past since the incident but that didn't mean that I got over it.

Luckily with help of the Dead Horses, the magic was removed but she kept her memories, and her life. The only physical reminder of the incident was a single white streak that tainted her copper colored hair.

After the accident, I locked myself away for almost a month, terrified of hurting her again. But Anna being Anna, she forgave me and begged me to come out and play, despite knowing that I nearly killed her. My parents enlisted the help of a man named Joshua Graham to help me control my powers. Soon not only was I able to control them but able to use them to benefit others, in ways like putting out fires or creating snow to have melted into water for crops.

I shook my head, trying to shake away the painful memory. I looked at Anna, guilt stealing her smile.

"Elsa I'm-" I cut her off.

"It's okay Anna, no need to apologized. Today is the day for Amazing adventures not awkward apologies." I said chuckling as I drew her in for a hug.

She drew back and sighed, smiling at me, then looking me up and down.

"So when are you getting dressed? Shorts and a tee shirt are cute but not for hunting." She teased.

I looked down and laughed. She was right, I was still dressed in my bed clothes, which were totally not okay for wandering the wasteland in.

I sighed and used my Pip boy to see what I had in my bag, I settled on my Grunt outfit. I pulled it out and went behind the crates to change. We kept clothes and Food in bags and everything else stored in our Pip boys for safety, as food and clothing was easier to procure than weapons and Ammo.

"Hey Anna use your Pip boy to see what our Ammo level is and see how many caps we have, I'm thinking we can stop at the Outpost and grab some supplies, maybe play some Caravan." I said, pulling on tank top over my bra.

"Okay," She went silent for a moment before answering me.

"545 Caps and for ammo we have 140 10MM, 200 9MM, and 306 5.56MM. But we also have 6 grenades and 2 combat knives."

I came out from behind the Crates fully dressed,

"Thanks. I want you to have the weathered 10MM holstered as well as a Combat knife and put your hair up, it'll help keep some sand out of it." I said as I went through my Pip boy.

I pulled the Weathered 10MM and the Silenced 10MM out as well as the 2 Combat knives. I handed her the Weathered 10MM, and kept the Silenced one for myself.

After putting on our gear, we did our hair, she had her trademark braids and I had my sideswept braid. I helped her with her eyeliner and she did my hair, bargaining with each other.

"Let me check the temp, and weather," I said as I pulled the info up on my Pip Boy.

"70 and sunny with UV index of 7 and a Rad index of 3." I said casually

"So it's good right?" Anna said hope in her voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's clean up and then we can head out." I rolled up my sleeping bag and put the lantern out and helped Anna Stowe away the bags behind the crates for safe keeping.

After cleaning up I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, looking over at my sister.

She was examining the 10MM, I chuckled, startling her from her examination.

"You love that thing don't you?" I commented, she blushed.

"Yeah I do, it's one of the last reminders of mom and dad…" She trailed off her smiled faded,

I sighed and rubbed her shoulder, she holstered the weapon and let out a breath.

"So we gonna do this or not, sis?" She said smiling, I grinned.

"Let's do this." I said as I lead the way up the stairs, opening the door, leading us into the Mojave Wasteland.


End file.
